


Ficlets: Chloe/Nadine/Sam

by InkyJustine



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [21]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Undercover, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: 1. Undercover





	Ficlets: Chloe/Nadine/Sam

"I can’t _believe_ we don’t have a plan!" Sam hissed and tugged at his tie, a nervous gesture that he immediately tried to smooth out so as to not draw attention to their little trio. They were walking towards the front doors of an auction house, which Sam would have preferred to enter from the back. Just like last time. No doubt Nadine, who was in the lead, would have been able to 'schmooze' her way in there like Victor had done.  
At least him and Nathan had had a plan, even if Sam hadn't trusted Victor at the time.

Chloe's face looked unsure as well, hiding it underneath her typical self-assured grin, while Nadine just looked like her confident self. If Sam hadn't been faced with the proof he wouldn't have thought Nadine was one for high-heels, despite Nathan having told him all about the fistfight they had.

"Relax, Sam, I have a plan," Nadine told him without looking back at him, making him scoot closer to her side so he could understand her.

"It would have been nice if you had told us about it," Chloe chided her from the other side and Sam grunted in agreement.

"Just trust me." Nadine smirked and Sam shared a Look with Chloe behind her head. To say neither of them was the trusting kind was the understatement of the century. As if sensing their thoughts, hell she probably felt the same way since she shared _that_ particular issue, Nadine turned a smile on them. It didn't do a whole lot to make Sam feel reassured. At least the fact that Chloe didn’t seemed reassured either, made him feel better.

Again, Sam's hand found its way to his tie until Chloe stepped up beside him, tugging his hand away to interlace their fingers. Just in time, too, as they arrived at the front door, a clerk was writing down names, or crossing them off a list he was carrying. Nadine walked up to him, Chloe and Sam in tow.

"Nadine Ross," Nadine said, authority swinging in her voice that Sam, admittedly, found quite a turn on. Chloe's fingers tightened around his, betraying her own feelings on the matter.  
Then Nadine gestured to each of them in turn.

"My wife Chloe and my husband Sam."

The clerk's face betrayed no reaction. Sam felt the corner of his mouth twitch, seeing the same on Chloe's out of the corner of his eye.

"Welcome, Ms. Ross," the clerk finally said and checked his list, nodding respectfully towards Chloe and Sam as well when they entered.

Once they were safely out of earshot, Sam leaned in close to Nadine once more.

"You already had an invitation, didn’t you." More than a hint of accusation swung in his voice and he _meant_ it. Beside him, Chloe let out a laugh of realization and Nadine slowed her step, falling into step between them and laying her arms around both their waists. Briefly, Sam felt her palm possessively brush over his ass. No doubt Chloe's got the same treatment, judging by the startled noise.

"I just wanted to see your faces," Nadine said, a wide grin on her face. She looked at either of them in turn, quite pleased apparently with the reaction she had gotten from them.

Chloe shook her head and Sam found himself mirroring the gesture. "You could have told us."

Nadine made a show of thinking it over.

"What do you two always say? _What would have been the fun in that?_ "


End file.
